ginga_legendfandomcom-20200214-history
Weed
Weed is the main protagonist in Ginga Densetsu Weed Outline Weed (ウィード Wiido) is a brave dog and a strong fighter, just like his father, Gin. Weed believes that enemies can change their ways and almost always gives them a second chance, which is why he surpassed Gin, whom he gave his leadership to. He gets along well with others and makes many new friends during his adventures. He is usually very friendly and playful, though he can be very serious if he needs to be, especially during battles. Weed is often refered to a 'bear hound' because Gin and Riki of Ohu were before they fought Akakabuto. Weed has half the blood of a bear hound and was never trained in the way Gin, Riki and Shiro were. Weed is a Kishu/Akita mix with tora-ge markings and brown eyes. On his father's side, everyone had brown eyes. Ginga Densetsu Weed anime 'Early adventures﻿ ' Weed is the son of Gin and Sakura. One day, Weed, while hunting birds for his ill mother, meets a hunting dog, GB, an English Setter. Weed attempts to steal GB's catch, but fails to do so despite much effort.Caught, Weed explains to GB that he needed the bird for his very ill mother. Pitiful, GB allows Weed to take the bird.Weed with a dove for his mother.Later on, GB goes hunting ducks near a pond, this time with his pack mate Sasuke. Not long after, Sasuke is caught by Banken, a dog-guardian. For saving GB and Sasuke, Weed does the Zetsu Tenrou Battouga, a technique only his father and grandfather, Riki, can perform, for the first time, severing the guard dog's ear. But another dog arrives to the scene - Smith, one of Gin's most loyal comrades. Afraid of Smith's powerful aura, the guard dog quickly releases Weed and Sasuke and retreats into his dog house. With the guard dog taken care of, GB comes close to Weed. After having a short conversation with Weed, Smith finally realizes that this, indeed, is the son of Gin. The three dogs then head to the old house where Sakura lies so Smith can talk to her about Gin. There Sakura asks Smith to bring Weed to his father in Futago Pass. Shortly after Smith promises her, Sakura dies from her illness. Heartbroken, Weed and the others bury her body. GB decides to leave Nero's pack and because Weed is left with nothing here, the three head for Futago Pass and the adventure begins. 'The encounter with Kaibutsu' Afterwards, the three dogs meet a chained dog named Hook. From him they learn that this is the territory of Blue, the boss dog. Hook reveals that he and his brother Kuro used to serve Blue, before Blue killed Kuro when he refused to follow orders for him. Weed rushes off to save a young pup named Mel, who was stealing dog food from a store for Blue, and manages to win the fight. Then they learn that Ohu has been destroyed by a monster named Kaibutsu, but Blue tells them that the Ohu soldiers has gone crazy and attacked humans. Weed doesn't believe him and attacks Blue and his pack. However, when Blue tries to flee across the road, he is hit by a truck. As Weed tries to help him, another truck drives by which was about to run over both of them but Blue saves him and gets hit again. Weed becomes confused and asks him why he save him, to which Blue says it was because he showed him kindness and now he wishes he could've met someone like Weed eariler. Weed then mournes Blue with GB and the other dogs watching him. http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110530223658/ginga/images/4/46/Weedh.jpgAdded by Pjs454The next day, Weed and the others allow Mel to come with them and together they set off to go to Futago Pas. There Weed goes off on his own and meets the dogs, Ken and Kagetora, who tells them that the paradise has been attacked by a monster and killed most of the soldiers. Weed continues to look for his father and meets a dog that looks just like and is convinced that its his father, the dog tells him to runaway but doesn't and the monster Kaibutsu appears. Weed gets so scared of him that he freezes and the dog pushes him out of the way, saving his life. Kaibutsu grabs the dog and bites him to death. After seeing this and watching, Ken and Kagetora jump into the fight and wound Kaibutsu, who is soon chased away by humans. Ken and Kagetora are impressed by Weed and become his friends. The group later meets with Smith, who says the dog was not Gin but his substitute Tokimune. Weed is still upset over his death because he saved his life. The dogs bury Tokimune, but before they can do anything, Jerome and his pack appears to the group. Jerome tells them that he was sent by the humans to kill Kaibutsu. He also explains that Kaibutsu was a test subject and escaped the lab. Weed struggles to fight Kaibutsu, when Smith jumped in and attacked the monster. The impact causes rocks to fall on them and Weed escapes. In the process, Smith's life ended and was dug out after. At first, they thought Kaibutsu was dead. But Kaibutsu turned out to be alive and shows up to them after they mourn the death of Smith. This starts a fight between Weed and his group against Kaibutsu. Jerome and his pack try to attract Kaibutsu to chase after them to start the upcoming plan. However, the last three dogs in Jerome's pack died one-by-one, but was able to wound him. As Weed, Jerome, and Kaibutsu fell from the cliff, Weed takes hold of Kaibutsu's tail and flips him over. After when they landed, Weed's friends find Kaibutsu impaled by a branch, but couldn't find Weed and Jerome. They finally found them in a river, and when they were hauled up on land, Jerome joins Weed and they went off in search of Weed's father, Gin. 'Gajou Arc' Weed hears from Akame that his father has been captured by Hougen so he an his friends go off with a small pack to go to gather more dogs and rescue Gin from Hougen. Along the way to the Southern Alps, Weed is taught how to fight by Jerome and he meets Rocket, a spy of Hougen. Rocket at first tries to kill him, but later joins him after seeing how kind he is. Then after John's death, Weed realizes how strong and powerful Hougen is and decides to continue looking for dogs. http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110530222615/ginga/images/9/99/Vlcsnap2144318ve.jpgAdded by Pjs454Weed makes lots of friends like Hiro, Kyoushiro of Shiga, and the Koga Ninja dog Tesshin, who teaches him his father's famous attack. After Tesshin teaches Weed the Battouga, Tesshin joins Weed. Now that Weed has over 100 dogs in his pack, he and Tesshin go inside an abandoned cabin to look for his father, Gin, only to be attacked byThunder and Lector, the two assassins of Hougen that tried to kill Kyoushiro. Shortly after this, Weed and Tesshin defeats them. The two brothers told Weed that he was too late since Hougen had already taken Gin along with him. Weed then tells them to promise not to work for Hougen anymore and sets them free. However, Thunder and Lector begin to plot an attack on Weed to kill him, and upon hearing this, Jerome appears to the two assassins and kills them one-by-one. Weed and his pack soon finds Jerome with Lector, laying dead. He is angered and drives Jerome out of his pack, telling him that he has one life, and if he can't understand how important that is, he doesn't need him. After this, Kyoushiro then sees Weed's softness and argues with him. Then he leaves Weed, with the rest of the dogs following Kyoushiro. This leaves GB, Kagetora, Ken, Tesshin, Rocket, and Hiro the only dogs in Weed's pack at this time. But soon, Kyoushiro comes and joins Weed after Jerome's words to him. Weed then goes after Hougen and tries to attack him with his the battouga, but usually misses. At one point, Weed does the battouga at Hougen, but Hougen uses a dog as a shield to protect himself, thus killing the dog. Then in episode 25, when Jerome was fighting Hougen, Jerome was thrown into a river. Weed rushes to save him, and dives into the river. But instead, Jerome sacrifices himself for Weed and drowns, awaiting to meet his comrades again. Soon after being saved by his friends, Weed has a one-on-one fight with Hougen. http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110530222957/ginga/images/3/35/Weed50jo.jpgAdded by Pjs454Weed does the battouga at Hougen. But Hougen, still alive, immensely wounds him. Weed almost gives up until the spirits of the deceased Ohu soldiers come to his aid giving him strength. Weed then does the battouga at Hougen once more. He almost misses, but with the help of the wind, he was able to hit Hougen successfully, finally cracking his skull and squeezing his eye. Unfortunately, Hougen survives, but is heavily wounded. When he was given a chance to, Weed refuses to kill Hougen, so Gin takes down Hougen and almost kills him. Weed pushes him away and lets Hougen live. Gin, seeing this, declares Weed as the new leader of Ohu. Hougen isn't touched by this at all and gets struck by lightning to death, showing that Weed was accepted as a true leader. After this, spring begins and Weed is seen in a field of flowers. He then thinks he sees Jerome watching him for a moment but to only vanish by peddles of a cherry blossom tree. Then he hears Mel and the other dogs calling to him, and Weed turns and runs off to join his friends. Ginga Densetsu Weed manga 'The fight with Hougen' Weed was born in the Northern Alps and is a younger brother of Yukimura and Joe. At young age, the older brothers Yukimura and Joe are giving away to a traveling dog named Saheiji, as their mother Sakura was too weak to take care of all three of them. http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110530221645/ginga/images/3/39/045.jpgWeed pupAdded by Pjs454Sometime later, she dies of illness, and in a last wish, she asks the stray English Setter, GB to take her one son to Ohu, where his father is. GB was the one that gave Weed his name, so he'll never be alone. And so they started a journey towards the Ohu mountains to find his father Gin, the great Leader of Ohu. When Weed arrives to Ohu he first has to challenge and defeat the beast Kaibutsuwho is terrorizing his father's land. The fight tests Weed's skills and awakens the bearhound blood he has inherited from his father. He meets the German shepherdJerome, an assassin dog trained to kill Kaibutsu, and they become great friends. After the death of Kaibutsu, he meets the old Kishu Akame who tells him of his father who has been captured by Hougen. Weed now starts his journey to find more dogs who can help him defeat Hougen and his soldiers. On the way, he meets many new friends, but also many new and old enemies. In the final battle against Hougen, Weed finally meets his father Gin. Weed fights Hougen but gets wounded badly and just as he is about to give up, he gets help from the spirits of the dead soldiers of Ohu. Weed then makes his final attack, the Zetsu Tenrou Battouga towards Hougen. He doesn't kill Hougen but lets him live (which Hougen later gets shot by the retired policeman, Shouji Sudou.) 'The Monkeys' He now travels to the South of Japan to solve a case of dogs in trouble. His pack (GB, Kyoushiro and Sasuke) gets attacked by some monkeys and are wounded. Fortunately, they are saved by Weed's older brother, Yukimura, who takes them to the local pack leader, Saheiji. Weed decides to help Saheiji's pack in the fight against the baboon general Shougun who's the cause of all the trouble in the area. He and Yukimura gather together their forces and attack Shougun. They win the fight but at a bitter victory, Weed loses his brother, Yukimura, who died from his injuries from the battle. 'The Russian army dogs' Weed returns to Ohu where he meets a female named Koyuki. He quickly falls in love with her and together they enjoy the springtime in Ohu. However, Koyuki's owner wishes to use her as a breeding dog and Koyuki is sent away. Weed follows and frees her from her human. He takes Koyuki back to the Northern Alps where he was born and they visit his mother, Sakura’s grave. Shortly after, Rocket arrives and tells Weed about a German shepherd named Victor, who has killed Hakuro, the old friend of Gin, and is holding Weed's friend Jerome captive. However, Weed doesn’t want to leave Koyuki and doesn’t take action until Kotetsu and GB appear. Weed now leaves Koyuki in care of Kotetsu, while he and GB travel to Hokkaido to aid Jerome and help his father. 'Hybrid Bear arc' Victor is defeated. Weed and his pack travel south along with Koyuki and Kotetsu. There, Weed meets a dog that looks remarkably like him, the dog happens to be Weed's brother, Joe. Joe has a son and fights with Weed often because he is very angry with Gin for leaving Sakura unattended in the Alps, unknown to the fact that Gin was unaware why Sakura left.Joe also gets attacked by a large bear and gets 3 scars, similar to Gin's, on his forehead. When Weed asks why Joe hates the bear so much, Joe says that the bear, called Hybrid (a hybrid between a grizzly and supposedly a polar bear) killed his mate, Hitomi. Every dog tries their best to kill the numerous Hybrids. GB, Weed's godfather, works up his courage and manages to wound and cut off the finger of one of the bears, but the bear claws GB in the back two times and GB dies saving Weed who is about to get crushed by the bear's claws, saying, " I'm scared. I'm going to die, but at least this way I died saving you." Weed's pupils get remarkably small as GB breathes his last, and screams he will avenge his god-father. The final fight against Hybrid Bear was long and hard; when Weed used a final battouga on Hybrid Bear, both the bear and Weed fell into the river which leads to the huge dam. Jerome and the other dogs went in search for Weed at the river until they found that Hybrid Bear was already dead as it had drowned from having its body stuck at the floodgate while Weed himself was missing. However, it turned out that Weed was still alive when he was hiding at the rocks and a young boy was taking care of him by feeding him. When Weed had recovered from his injuries, Weed headed back to Ohu by himself and he saw that not only his friends were waiting for him, his mate Koyuki was also pregnant. Later on in two months, Koyuki gave birth to 4 puppies (3 sons and 1 daughter) thus making Weed a proud father for the newer legends. Ginga Densetsu Sirius 'Being a father' In this new story, Weed and his pack face their new danger - violent earthquakes and erupting volcanoes had threatened Ohu. Weed helped Kyoushiro save Mel from a tree that had collapsed on top of him but vansihed afterwards. He is now staying with a human in a village with Koyuki. His front left leg is in plaster but he is able to see Mel and Kyoushiro as they are in the same village. Damn Dam Weed is the leader of ohu and the father of Sirius, the new leader of Ohu. Don't bastardize him, kid. Category:Ginga Densetsu Weed Characters Category:Akita Inu Category:Kishu Category:Dogs Category:Males Category:Official Characters Category:Mix breeds Category:Ohu Soldiers Category:Family tree